Protected
by xCastielsGirlx
Summary: The kingdom of Sound had decided to start a war with the kingdom of Konoha. Sasuke and Naruto went and joined the army in their fight. What they didn't know was that this wasn't an ordinary fight… AU SasuNaru Dedicated to Juura99


**Author's Note: **This is one reason why you must never let me watch angsty SasuNaru AMVs. EVER! You end up with this angsty shit and it ain't good for the brain!

**Dedication: **Juura99 :) Honestly, what would I do without you?

**Disclaimer:** Am I Japanese? Nope. Am I older than 20? Nope. Am I a guy? Maybe… All I know is that I'm not Misashi Kishimoto, so I don't own jack!

* * *

><p><strong>Protected<strong>

Prince Sasuke and Prince Naruto were from neighbouring kingdoms. With the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's being great friends, their kingdoms never had a war with one another. When Naruto was 18, he was destined to take over from his father, regardless of whether or not the man had passed away. Truthfully, Minato Namikaze wanted to retire as soon as possible so he could just laze around all day with Fugaku, the current king in the Uchiha kingdom, and fish all day! Kushina and Mikoto were good friends too. They had practically made each other their child's godparent when they were born.

Sasuke Uchiha was turning seventeen soon and his father was going to step down from the throne and give it to him because of the fact Itachi refused his place. Just because he was older, didn't mean he had priority. He had said that to his father who had nodded in understanding before betrothing the throne to Sasuke. The only reason why Fugaku was retiring that year was because Minato had decided to retire a year early as well. Sasuke had only turned seventeen a couple of months ago and the Uzumaki boy was still sixteen. It was for that reason why Fugaku had delayed his son's crowning. He wanted Sasuke and Naruto to rule over the two kingdoms together as best friends like he and Minato had all those years ago.

September was about to finish when disaster struck. The kingdom of Sound had decided to start a war with the kingdom of Konoha. Being the dutiful Princes they were, Sasuke and Naruto went and joined the army in their fight. What they didn't know was that this wasn't an ordinary fight…

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto and Sasuke age 4<strong>

"Hey Sasu-kun, what's dating?" a blonde haired blue eyed boy asked a boy with raven duck-butt hair and onyx eyes. The dark haired boy, Sasuke, turned away from his tomato to look at his friend.

"Hmm, I heard Ita-aniki say that it's when two people hang out a lot and go out together," he told the blonde with his supposed omniscient logic. The blonde nodded in supposed understanding before then turning his confused face to Sasuke.

"Does that mean we're dating?" He asked innocently. Sasuke pondered this for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"Yes, I suppose we are dating," he smiled at the blonde, a true smile, and Naruto shared his in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

The boys armoured up, faces set into a serious expression. The fate of the kingdom was at stake and they couldn't mess this up. If they did, one or both of them would die and to be honest, if one of them died, they'd both end up dying. After all, what was one without the other? An empty existence to go on living without a reason? Sasuke smirked and looked to his blonde companion.

"C'mon Dobe, let's get this over with. I want to tell you something afterwards," he smiled. Naruto tilted his head.

"Nya, teme, can't you tell me it now?" he complained. Sasuke shook his head, smirking at the blonde's antics.

"Sorry Dobe. Let's get going." He told the blonde as he held the changing tent curtain open for him. Both teens pulled on their ANBU masks.

"Thanks,"

"No problem princess,"

"TEME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto and Sasuke aged 8<strong>

As soon as Sasuke had heard, he was over there in a flash, comforting arms around the poor boy.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. It'll be okay," he whispered to the blonde who just nodded and buried his face into Sasuke's chest.

Naruto had been told that his godfather, Iruka Umino, had been killed in a battle whilst on a mission to escort a valuable item to a neighbouring kingdom.

"I just- I don't what to do Sasuke-kun!" he sobbed, clutching at the raven's shirt, crumpling it into his fists.

"E-everyone seems to be leaving me lately! J-Jiraiya-sensei, Iruka, Hayate-senpai- it's as if I'm cursed. Everyone seems to leave me. I don't want you to leave Sasu. Or mum, or dad." He sobbed. Sasuke just pulled the blonde closer, held him tighter and placed a soft kiss into his hair.

"Shh, it's okay Naru-kun. I'll never leave you, I promise!" he whispered gently as he cradled the blonde to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Metal clashed on metal, creating sparks as they joined. Blonde locks swayed with every movement he made, causing it to look like he was constantly glowing. Back to back with Naruto was Sasuke, ducking, dodging and avoiding every blow thrown at him. A sword only just missed Naruto's neck. The blonde was fighting a grey haired man with glasses and a ponytail known as Kabuto whilst Sasuke was fending off a man with long black greasy hair, known as the leader of Sound, Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, duck!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Kabuto back and saw an oncoming hit heading towards Sasuke. The older teen complied, ducking down low whilst Naruto blocked the hit. Whilst he was down there, Sasuke stuck his leg out, tripping Orochimaru. He smirked with triumph as he watched the man go down. Something silver caught his eye.

"Naruto!" He yelled in return. The blonde spun on the spot, only just blocking the sword that was aimed for his neck. Kabuto smirked as he applied more pressure to the sword, making it so that Naruto's blade was turning against him. Sapphire blues widened as he realised it. He maintained a steady pressure whilst Sasuke fought Orochimaru. A bead of sweat ran down Naruto's face as the sword got close enough that when he swallowed, he could feel the edge against his Adam's apple.

With a triumphant yell, Sasuke had struck down Orochimaru. He was one blow away from ending it all when a smirk curved onto those lips which were stained with blood.

"Sasuke," a voice whimpered. Fearing for his friend, Sasuke span on the spot to see Naruto locked in close combat with Kabuto.

"Naruto!" he yelled panicked. As he made his way towards the blonde, a noise made him stop. It was the drawing of a bow. A piercing sound flew through the air and in blur of blonde, black and red, the final result was decided.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke and Naruto aged 15<strong>

Mikoto walked though the halls of the castle late at night, wanting a glass of water. As she passed her son's room, she peeked in, making sure that he was okay and also that his sleeping counterpart was also okay. Naruto was staying over at Sasuke's for a week because his mother was ill and wanted him out of the house as not to see the extent of the damage. Slowly, she pushed the door open and what she saw made her heart stop.

Her son was leaning over the sleeping blonde. She waited with baited breath to see what would happen next. The moment was intimate and she felt that, should she break it, nothing would be the same again.

Moonlight spilled across the two teens as Sasuke leant over the slightly younger one. Lips parted slightly as the elder took in the boy beneath him. He looked so innocent, the moonlight gracing his features. Drawing in closer, Sasuke then became a hairs breadth away from the blonde's lips.

A soft gasp emitted from Mikoto's mouth as she saw Sasuke briefly touch his lips to Naruto's. It lasted less than three seconds but it was enough for her to see. Her baby boy had fallen in love with his best friend and she couldn't have been any happier for him. As he pulled away, he brushed a strand of blonde hair from the whiskered boy's face and a soft whisper that carried in the night fell upon the ears of a waiting Mikoto.

"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

How it happened was a mystery to Sasuke. It was all a blur of blonde and a splash of red. The two people fell down. Itachi and Fugaku stood before the two villains who were dead to the world before them but they weren't concerned about that. The battle may have been won but just before, things had been critical, resting on the edge of a pin head.

"Naruto!" A voice yelled, panicked. Itachi and Fugaku both spun on the spot to see the most heart wrenching sight. The raven haired prince was leaning over the blonde, ANBU mask discarded along with Naruto's and with a drip of blood falling from the eye, a hand placed on a bloodstained cheek.

"Dear agony, why must you do this to my brother!" Itachi whispered to himself as he watched the scene unfold before him with his heart breaking at the fact that his pseudo-brother was currently lying on the floor in the arms of his little brother.

Sasuke was a wreck. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he took in the appearance of the blonde angel apparently sleeping in his arms.

"N-Naruto!" he choked out as another wave of sobs coursed through his body. Eyelids flickered and Sasuke felt hope replace despair.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto, can you hear me? Please, open your eyes Naruto!" Sasuke begged, tapping the cheeks of the pale boy. A groan came from red bloodstained lips and eventually the pools of sapphire that were Naruto's eyes greeted the world hazily.

"Sasuke-teme? W-what happened?" he asked, coughing up some blood. Horror-stricken was the only thing that could describe the blonde as he took in Sasuke's appearance.

"What happened?" he demanded, going to sit up but wincing. Sasuke placed a hand on the blonde's chest, just above where the arrow had pierced him. It was a small device, barely a foot long. Easily dismissible.

"Y-you got hit Naruto. Don't worry you'll be fine! Orochimaru's dead. Everything's going to be fine!" he tried to reassure. Naruto nodded.

"I-I'm s-sorry S-Sasuke. So silly- getting hit," he mumbled, eyes slipping closed. Tears splashed onto whiskered cheeks.

"Naruto, c'mon, stay awake dobe!" he yelled, tears now pouring from his eyes.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sasuke screamed, losing all composure and clutching the smaller body to his chest.

"Such a dirty way of crying little brother," came a voice from behind him. Onyx eyes widened in shock as he felt for a pulse. It was weak but still there.

"Sasuke," came a whisper. All of Sasuke's attention was on the boy who was currently dying in his arms. A pale hand shakily brushed some blonde bangs out of Naruto's face.

"Yeah dobe?" he whispered, trying to smile, despite the tears falling down his face.

"Wh-what did you want to tell me when we got out of this?" he whispered, grabbing the raven's hand, a pleading look on his face. Sasuke's heart stopped and his eyes widened. His hand unconsciously tightened around the blondes as he leant closer to kiss away the tears that had snuck up on the younger prince. Naruto closed his eyes at the contact. Leaning in closer next to Naruto's ear, Sasuke told him what he'd said just once two years ago.

"I love you Uzumaki Naruto." But this time, the phrase was different.

"Will you be willing to marry me?" he whispered. Blue eyes widened at the confession. He and Sasuke had never shown any sort of romantic inclination towards each other. Naruto had always hoped deep down that they could be something more than best friends. A smile found its way onto the pained face of the blonde as a few more tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Of course. I thought you'd never ask," he whispered back. Sasuke's eyes widened and he pulled out a velvet box that had been protected inside his armour. Inside was the most beautiful and simple engagement ring. A thin golden band with a simple sapphire embodied within it which was then slipped onto the prince's ring finger. Chuckling, Sasuke lifted the hand to his mouth and kissed the ring tenderly and the knuckle that was beneath it.

"You have to stay now dobe," Sasuke whispered gently. Naruto nodded, stroking Sasuke's cheek. Suddenly, the hand felt distant and the eyes weren't focused.

"Na-Naruto?" Sasuke asked, shocked. The hand with the new ring fell to the side of the blonde gently as blue eyes slipped closed.

"I love you too Sasuke. J-just know th-that," a gasp of air pushed past the cracked lips.

"Know what? NARUTO! Stay awake, please! I love you too much to let you go!" Sasuke sobbed, holding Naruto closer .

"I want you to know that...that...I never wanted this to happen to you," he whispered.

"Then don't let it happen! The medics will be coming soon and you'll be okay, I swear. A weak smile spread across the graceful features of the dying prince.

"Hey, I'm mean to be the optimistic one, teme," he chuckled, coughing up some blood. Footsteps were heard thundering behind them. Sasuke smiled.

"I told you they'd be here dobe." He whispered, tucking blonde bangs behind his new fiancé's ear. Naruto grinned.

"You always were the smart one teme." He whispered, pressing his lips to the raven's cheek in tender affection. Sasuke chuckled as the medics arrived and started to sort Naruto out.

"You'll be fine Naruto. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well, here you have it :) That took me so long to write! *dies* I actually dedicated this to Juura99 but I don't know if she knows. Depends if I can PM her or not XD The ending is open to interpretation. They obviously end up married though ^^ Although, if you prefer an angsty ending, you can pretend that Naruto died :L No idea why people would choose that idea but still...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
